


Remember All

by WhaleSongOceanOn



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crazy Albus Dumbledore, Crossover, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleSongOceanOn/pseuds/WhaleSongOceanOn
Summary: Remember All RewriteAuthor’s note: Ok! Hello! This is a rewrite of my 2017 version of this piece that I published on FF. The plot will follow the original pattern, and characters will remain the same. AU from end of Third year at Hogwarts & Middle of New Moon.Reviews please!xxE
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Of Gits & Gall

Mystery POV  
I attempted to find a sense of normalcy in this new life. Hiding in plain sight they called it. Pick a boring town, boring people, small enough for everyone to know you but big enough for the townspeople to be welcoming to newcomers instead of distrusting. The recipe for starting over was simple.  
So simple in fact that it was maddening. I found myself circling back to the recipe and asking why this town, these people, this country. Following the formula we could've landed anywhere in the world. But we didn't. We landed here. In Forks.

Bella POV (5th year)  
It was a sick joke the universe unleashed the day I caught that remeberball.  
While the original incident played out well for my friends, each year that’s passed since causes prefects more and more trouble. I just happened to be the fool holding the torch this year.  
Everyone knew about the youngest seeker in ages and all that, but it was supposed to be a secret as to how exactly Harry joined the team. As it was a secret how Gryffindor came to possess the youngest seeker in ages, naturally the whole school knew that it involved a game of cat and mouse with a rememberball thrown in for measure. Now, any young enterprising first year brought a rememberball to the first lesson and chose their opponent wisely, there is a smarmy git in every firsty class and one a bit less smarmy and a bit less gittish, both always fall to indignation when handed detention instead of a trial on their House Team 'Harry got on the team!' was heard quite frequently those first weeks of school. This was so commonplace that new prefects were told to confiscate these useless little trinkets until Quidditch teams were announced. Did all prefects listen to this wonderful piece of advice? Yes, but apparently we had a group of more than averagely gittish enterprising first years on our hands.  
I had just left the loo when Madame Hooch came trotting inside with a small and slightly pudgy first year. In her brusque manner that somehow made it seem like she always had just landed from a Wronsky Feint, quickly identified me as a prefect, sent me outside to watch the first years from Gryffindor, and put an end to my protests that I had to return to Professor Binns's lecture on the Goblin Wars.  
As I quickly rerouted my course towards the Pitch I heard the distinct cadence of Professor McGonagall's boots behind me. She was moving quickly and we fell in stride. I had always admired my head of house. She was severe and terrifying, but her presence comforted me. Her face rarely changed besides the thinning of lips and a quirk of an eyebrow here and there, but something in her eyes spoke to me. I often pictured her with a thick bushy mustache that would twitch ever so slightly as she held back reactions from the more amusing students in her classes. As we fell in step I filled her in on the goings on and noticed the light in her eyes as she described a new transfiguration technique she developed over the summer.  
Shortly we arrived at the Pitch and she hauled the gobsmacked young Potter-wannabe away, announced that I would be taking over the lesson, and tossed me the rememberball with instructions to get it back to its owner. I was now in charge of the first years until Madam Hooch returned… the less gittish ones thankfully, and McGonagall instructed me to teach the basics of broom control. As a fair flyer, I was happy to do so and was impressed with several of the first years' confidence, maybe the showmanship demonstrated by a few of their number bolstered their little hearts. The lesson progressed easily and all of the firsties could now command their brooms “Up!” and hover off the ground, and more than a few were flying quite well if I do say so myself *winks & polishes nails*.  
It wasn’t until I dismissed the little hellions to their next class that I remembered the second task McGonagall charged me with. I pulled the rememberball from my robe pocket, where I’d quickly placed it as McGonagall trotted off with the first year ponce. I glanced at it only to find red smoke swirling inside, which finally gave name to this feeling I'd had so many times before. The irritating and ever-present feeling of unease- I've forgotten something very important.  
There had been other brief instances, where I was reminded of something so strongly, but I just couldn't put my finger on what that something was only to have the moment pass. But this moment… this one seemed to stretch and extend. There was something so visceral about that red smoke; like it was taunting me. I dropped the rememberball quickly, as if it were hot. While holding it I'd had visions of red eyes set in gleaming white skin. Eyes with malevolent intent, of that the only thing I was sure. I felt searing pain travel up my arm as if the rememberball were causing it. It felt worse than what I imagined the Cruciatus to be and my scar ran ice cold.


	2. Excess Brothers

Author’s note: Ok! Hello! This is a rewrite of my 2017 version of this piece. The plot will follow the original pattern, and characters will remain the same.

Reviews please!

xx  
E

CH 2: Excess Brothers

Bella POV

I’ve always had this feeling that there are plot holes in my life; holes I can't fill and missing pieces to the puzzle. An acknowledgement that I I simply don't have the whole set. I've always chalked this feeling up to not having living breathing parents. I assumed I was just missing the sense of family. Since the incident with the rememberball this feeling has only strengthened. It still feels like growing up without parents might be part of this, but something is telling me that there is more.

Naturally, when these sorts of questions plague me I go to the smartest and the most empathetic individual I know… Ronald Bilius Weasley. Well, the bloke might not be the most empathetic soul on the grounds, but he listens without resigning me to Trelawrney's tower of insanity and sherry. Also, he has a great capacity for the odd, even if he does have the emotional range of a teaspoon, everyone else would think I'm nuttier than a walnut whip if I told them what I was feeling.

I think after years of his best mate being under a constant state of scrutiny or near-death he became a bit more reflective than the average Joe. He also took me into his group when I transferred to Hogwarts when he didn’t have to. I think he inherited a bit more of his mother's desire to mother-hen than he would ever admit, and I won't be the one to tell him.

"Bella did you eat breakfast? …Bella don't forget tryouts are today… Bella aren't you cold in just your uniform- where are your robes?"

It was… well, it was nice, like having an older brother, and it helped dissuade the other Gryffindors from asking after me- Ron's a scary bloke when he wants to be. He would’ve had the same impact on Gin’s dating life too, it's just that Ginny’s a bit more terrifying. So, with Ginny paired off on his best mate, seemingly the only male he was even remotely okay dating his sister, he seems to have focused all his excess brotherly attentions to me, including his excess brothers. Forge were a godsend, a curse, and an enigma all in two wiry bodies with eyes that spelled mischief and were done with it before you could read the word. They too took their brotherly duties to heart. Poor Seamus still won't look at me for more than a “pass the salt” if they are around.

The worst of the excess brothers is one without a lick of red-hair but enough of a temper to out Weasley them all! Harry is so annoyingly concerned with me; where Ron is a mother-hen, Harry is like an annoying ex! Every time he walks by he steals my food, pens, paper, book, seat, pushes me into Ron, makes fun of me, or really anything to be antagonistic. I swear that if I ever wore my hair in pig tails he’d pull them. But as soon as Dean worked up the courage to approach after the Seamus incident Harry almost threw him off the Tower! As it was, Harry banned him from the common room and Professor McGonagall had to intervene, but between Ron, Harry & the newly appointed protector of my honor Seamus-if-you-can't-beat-'em-joi-em-Finnegan, they were able to keep him out of the dormitory. Dean slept on the overstuffed armchairs for a week.

It was so very irritating. It wasn’t that I particularly wanted to date, but it would’ve been nice to have some say in it all.

Thankfully, Hermione actively opposed their heavy-handed patriarchal tactics (her words not mine) and would occasionally gang up with Ginny & I to put them in their place, but more recently I think she was hoping that Ron would notice her availability and decide he needed to exude a little protective excess about her.

All that aside, the great lump, Ron, - come on now keep up- reckons I'm just being barmy. He said he feels like he forgets stuff all of the time and that if he were to catch a Potter-wannabe-firsty's rememberall it would be red too. He also assured me I had just found one of the rare ones that shocked the owner when they’ve forgotten something (apparently these were even less popular than the mass produced ones).

What kind of maddening sort of gift tells you you've forgotten something without telling you what it its?! He figures that's why they never really took off on the market, that is until Harry got on the House Team four years ago and it got out that a rememberball was involved.

I encouraged myself to believe him. I can't have forgotten something too important, I assured myself, because I made it through the day and many after it. I suppose muggles would say that I put the idea on the 'back burner'.


	3. Chapter 3: #boywholived

CH3 #BoyWhoLived

Harry POV

There are certain memories that shape us. Ones that we come back to over and again, that fester or bloom; either way they shape us. One such memory is my encounter with the Mirror of Erised. Yes, Voldy's host attacking me while I put the stone in my pocket is a significant memory, but I'm referring to what it first showed me: my family. It was so captivating to sit in front of the mirror and watch the line of Potters wave and smile at me- seeing my Mother and Father in the glass filled me with joy only an orphan can know. Thrilling me again each night I visited.

I brought Ron on the second night, when I told him he could see his family for generations back he said all he needed to do that was look in the albums back home. Still, though he thought he would show me Charlie & Bill, and maybe the Prewetts, although if they are supposed to be like Forge I wasn't too keen. But, instead of the mirror showing him masses of red hair and freckles, he saw only one person. He saw only himself only a bit older, very impressive, and utterly alone. On the third night, I snuck in to see my parents I decided I was going to think about what I wanted to be when I was older- thinking that maybe that was what Ron thought the mirror did. I went in and mentally screamed 'PROFESSIONAL QUIDDITCH PLAYER', but was again greeted with the image of my family members, and again I was filled with the same contentment as before. I resigned myself to never understand the mysteries of this mirror and not to come back, but as I sat in the warming company of the Potters another image walked into the frame. A girl. With thick wavy hair like my mother's but with my father's coloring, deep chestnut hair, eyes of his mischievous hazel, no glasses, but the same smile and the slightly overly plumped bottom lip that my mother had.

It was the next night when I went to see her that I had another unexpected guest in the mirror. This one walked up behind me and for a moment I was convinced I was related to Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. He spoke though, breaking my reverie, "It does not do well do dwell on dreams Mr. Potter".

I find that I quote that to myself quite frequently… usually in my weaker moments of bitterness and sarcasm.

The fact is that I have dwelt on this 'dream'. I've come back to this girl many times over the years, my description of her has changed over the years- my eleven-year-old self's ability to describe an attractive woman wasn't quite so eloquent (brown hair and brown eyes was about as much detail as I could muster then). While my description has changed the memory of the image never wavers. Nonetheless, I can never quite picture her perfectly. It's like I only know what she looks like because I know I once knew… makes about as much sense as anything else in my life, I know. I could probably walk right into this mirror girl and not know her.

Nevertheless, I was plagued by questions about her. Was I supposed to find her? Did she somehow help me defeat Voldy? Was it her I should be with instead of Ginny? I quickly pushed that thought aside, I was fairly sure Gin was the one… and if she wasn't the Weasley brothers would make sure she was my last one…

This other woman then- Was she my mind's manifestation of the Horcrux that lay in wait overfilling the 'no vacancy' sign attributed to my body that somehow Voldy missed- suggesting that my eleven-year-old self wished to tell me of the tag along?

The last one is Hermione's favorite theory.

We found out about the Horcrux last year. It was a weird summer to say the least. After the Department of Mysteries and Sirius's death I withdrew and blamed myself #boywholived

I know, typical. Ron tried to pull me out of it - said that the scars from the brains were cool and rivaled his brother's dragon ones. Hermione attempted to use logic and while it made sense, I refused to remove myself from the pit of despair. Dumbledore eventually even let me go to the Burrow where Ginny was able to knock me out of it when I said we couldn't date- physically knocked me out one day after a bat-boegy hit me in the face and I fell off the broom I was riding. But as usual, it was Bella who was able to pull me out of my potter-pity-party. There was something different though about this time.

She got it.

She was an orphan too.


	4. Chapter 4: Nigel Newbarrason

CH4: Nigel Newbarrason

Harry POV

Flashback to summer after third year

"She doesn't know" Hermione informed me, totally out of the blue.

She'd been weird lately, definitely not the Hermione I knew. She got weird right after Bella arrived, although, I admit it took Ron & I a few days to really figure out something was up… I mean it was exam time… we thought she was just being a bit barmier than usual.

However, it soon turned out that she was actively ignoring the newest girl in our class, Bella. After we realized it wasn't just Exam-Hermione that we were getting, Ron chalked Hermione's behavior up to being poor with other girls, Ginny said she thought Hermione was jealous of Bella's easy relationship with Ron, but I was convinced Hermione knew something or was on her way to figuring something out.

Turns out I was right, 'Mione had a theory and she shared it that summer. It happened while we were sitting under the old oak that had to be at least as wide as Gryffindor tower, and had several low branches.

Hermione and I were sitting on one of these branches while Ginny and Ron were teaching Bella the basics of being a Chaser- her old school was apparently not interested in the sport, but she was obsessed as soon as she heard it was played several feet up in the air on brooms. She claimed to have found a recent love of flying as it gave her a rush… Hermione simply turned to me and said three little words:

"She doesn't know."

I was about to refute her and tell her that there was not a thing for Ginny to know, because I didn't fancy her, nope not me. No fancying my best mate's little sister.

But during my inner freak out, Hermione kept speaking. "People are planted in their new lives with a false history of their story. It is rare that they are found out and even more rare that they remember. Nigel Newbarrason was the only wizard to ever realize what happened to him, but the mind healers were never quite able to sort him out."

She had lost me, completely. What on earth was she talking about and more importantly 'who' was she talking about?

"'Mione, you've got to give me a bit more to go off of here… what/who are we talking about?" I asked.

Exasperatedly she replied, "Harry, what magical school doesn't have a quidditch team?! Better yet what magical community doesn't discuss quidditch like their lives depend on it?! Honestly, it is the only thing all witches and wizards can actually discuss! Think Harry! She shows up right after we figure out Snuffles is your godfather. Dumbledore places her in the care of the Weasleys after all this time when her parents were supposedly killed years ago? There are too many parts moving for this to be a coincidence." She fiercely whispered to me.

I wanted to agree with her. I did. But there was something about Bella that seemed so familiar and safe that I couldn't distrust her. "Alright 'Mione, we'll watch 'er. But we've got to be fair about it."

Hermione seemed like she was going to argue with it, but with a twitch of her lip she decided to let it go.

Hermione insisted that we only tell Bella what we told Ginny, and did not hold back the smirk as I reddened at Ginny's name.

For weeks she kept Bella at an arm's length, but Bella wore her down...

Bella was emphatic in her studying and her preparation for OWL's. She almost rivaled Hermione's mania and I think she was granted the Granger stamp of approval when she pulled out a study calendar the first week back. Hermione soon cared for her like a sister. During the tri-wizard tournament, it was Bella who pulled Ron's head out of his arse (first with the Harry sitch and then again with Krum). She was able to get Ron to do things Hermione had been trying to persuade him to for years...

Who knew the boy would respond to food bribes? And when that didn't work a spirited whack on the arm or a 'conversation' often brought him round.

That year they all worked together to plan out Harry's survival and hopeful success in the Tournament. When Harry was too oblivious to think of Ginny for the ball it was Bella who suggested it, to Ron's chagrin.

Hermione and Bella became 'too close for comfort' as Ron put it and they would often disappear for 'girl talk' and come back in fits of giggles. They even began to prank Forge after the boys interrupted Bella's date with one of the Durmstrang gents during fourth year. The twins' hair was green for a week and the boys' skin looked like carrots, the girls even enchanted a garden gnome to follow each of them and bite at random intervals. Together they were utterly terrifying.

Harry never forgot though, that Hermione once believed Bella to be 'planted' among them. Hermione isn't usually that wrong or that far off base, and that fact bothered Harry quite a bit.

Soon though Hermione, Ron, & Harry pulled her into the fold. She was told about year one and the Philosopher's stone one night after a particularly violent game of wizarding chess where she and Ron were equally matched. Ginny and Hermione told her about the Basilisk when we were all studying one evening and Ginny's Herbology textbook was consulted for a spot busting salve, apparently mandrake leaves are also used for spot treatment.

They even confided in her about Sirius after Trelawney read her leaves after class one fall afternoon. Bella was quite shaken and missed dinner that night. Her head had been pounding fiercely after the tea and incense. She attempted to beg off from Professor Trelawney but the professor held her in place with a light hand and light and grainy voice. "The grimm and swan will meet answering to both. Time knows not the bounds of either pole. Ice in veins with hearts aflame the grimm and swan will meet." The boys helped her laugh it off and shared her last grimm prediction and what actually happened.

Fifth-year was upon them in what seemed to be a flash. The ministry and all its horrid doings, sham hearings, Umbridge, the DA, Gwap, The Centaurs, and the Hall of Mysteries.

She was absolutely terrified that night in the Hall of Mysteries. They all were, but Bella's fear began while they were still at Hogwarts. She could see the Thestrals, as always, but what she didn't know was that no one else could except for Harry and Luna. She never knew that the other students couldn't see them, the carriages weren't exactly a common topic of conversation. But when they arrived in the forest her life changed. She thought of the rememberball from earlier in the year, it's red smoke filling the glass. She wouldn't forget something like this… would she? She had seen someone die… and forgotten it. Was this the thing the rememberball was alluding to?

Harry didn't exactly have time to consult with who could see the Thestrals and why he presumed Bella had witnessed her parents' death and went on with it. Sirius was in danger and he needed to go. NOW.

Once they arrived they realized they were tricked. It was an impressive battle of teens against wizards and witches much older and much darker. The Order arrived while Bella was tending to the blitzed Ron. She heard Harry's scream from the atrium. She was attempting to floo Ron to St. Mungo's, instead, she was locked inside the atrium to mind a barely conscious Ron with Dumbledore, Harry, and Lord Voldemort. She watched him duel Dumbledore and possess Harry. She had no idea why he ignored the two of them. Perhaps her shield charm had worked better than she thought. Harry's struggle with Voldemort was horrifying and for a brief moment, they locked eyes. Harry's eyes were red and she was back in a room of mirrors undergoing the worst pain imaginable. Harry shook Voldemort after locking eyes with Bella, she reminded him of his happiest memories and of the Mirror. Voldemort escaped and the rest is history.

It took Harry a long time to come around after Sirius's death, but he did.

Bella broke him out of the Dursley's often and they just sat. Sometimes she would break in only to sit with him. Ron and Hermione couldn't stand to see him like this, but Bella knew he needed it. She, again couldn't remember why or when, but she knew that this was what his heart needed- to shut down, to feel nothing, for now.

A few weeks into summer she pulled him outside to Sirius's motorcycle. She needed to see his spark back in his green eyes, the flat dead color had recently become unnerving. She said nothing, handed him a helmet and waited. He climbed on, she scooted on in back of him and they took off. It was as close as they could get to flying when they were in muggle areas. She loved it, and Harry felt something for the first time since Sirius died.

They became ridiculous. Skydiving in Newbury, surfing in Thurso, mountain boarding in West Sussex, coasteering in Pembrokeshire, and got drunk at muggle and magical pubs alike. They went to raves, took MDMA once and almost exposed the wizarding world (luckily everyone was shooting sparks that night) and sometimes they hiked up impossible cliffs with sticking charms from the elder Weasley Brothers and would just sit atop a cliff face. The 'adrenaline' as Bella and Hermione called it worked to distract Harry and the drinking let him open up more than he had before. Sometimes Ron and Hermione would join them, but often one of them needed to cover for Bella. Ginny was a frequent companion on the less dangerous items but would beg off before the pub. Harry healed, through hangovers, bruises, and ragers. It wasn't always healthy, but it was working.


End file.
